


Squeeze

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Suggestive Themes, implied handjobs, just trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: “Yes I’ve fucking got it, Geralt. Honestly! Right, so… grip it at the base and squeeze, yes?”“Yes.”There is a soft noise.“Gentler than that!”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 21
Kudos: 221





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "S", and the word is "squeeze"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

“You have to grip it firmly at the base, and then squeeze it upwards.”

“Right.”

“Got it?”

“Yes I’ve fucking got it, Geralt. Honestly! Right, so… grip it at the base and squeeze, yes?”

“Yes.”

There is a soft noise.

“Gentler than that!”

“You said _firmly!”_

“Firmly but _gently_. I thought you'd be good at this…”

“Why in _Melitele’s name_ would I be good at this?!”

There’s a pause. “You’re good with your hands,” says Geralt, finally.

“Hmm.” 

And then silence, aside from Jaskier’s huffed breaths.

“Does it usually take this long?” He says, after a while.

“Not when I do it.”

“Then you can bloody do it yourself then!”

“No. You should learn. Make yourself useful, for once.”

There is another hum from Jaskier, who is clearly contemplating the vast number of other ways he could make himself useful.

“There you go,” says Geralt. “Much better.”

“Yeah?”

“You just need to get better control over it,” says Geralt. “Firm, gentle strokes. Make sure you don’t sit too close to the tip.”

“Right, yes,” the sound of shuffling leaves. “I wouldn’t want it splattering all over my face.”

“Hmm.”

More silence. Jaskier swears quietly. “My hand hurts.”

“Give it time. It’s nearly there…”

“Is it? How can you– _Oh dear sweet Melitele,_ Geralt! Fuck! It’s gone everywhere!”

“And that’s why you don’t sit near the tip.”

Jaskier stares down at the little pool of hissing green acid currently burning its way through the leaf litter beside him. He drops the now-empty venom gland beside it with a little shudder of disgust. 

“I needed that,” says Geralt. “I’m out of venom extract.”

“Well next time,” retorts Jaskier, with a sniff, “you can milk your own damn venom glands.”


End file.
